Forbidden
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Lembaran kisah mereka berawal ketika Kuroko Tetsuya melanggar peraturan yang dibuat untuk para malaikat sepertinya. Tapi tampaknya, Kuroko tidak dapat meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjaga dan tidak mencintai Akashi Seijuurou sebagaimana harusnya ia lakukan. Pertemuan mereka yang pertama merupakan dosa mereka terbesar. AU. AkaKuro. Two-shots. Chap 1: Our First Meet. RnR please!


Untuk yang terakhir kali saja, biarkan dirinya menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu berada di pikirannya meskipun ia tahu kalau pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Memutar sedikit kepalanya, warna merah cerah yang selama ini berbayang di kepalanya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur itu tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya buram, semakin pemuda yang tengah berjalan itu menjauh, semakin buram penglihatan yang dimilikinya.

Likuid bening yang sudah memiliki rasa asin dari dulu itu menyentuh pipinya, ia sempat mengecapnya ketika cairan itu menuruni wajahnya dan berhenti sebentar di bibir sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah melalui dagunya yang tajam.

Pemuda itu kian menjauh, menjauh dengan langkah dominasi yang sudah mustahil bagi dirinya untuk menghentikan pemuda itu begitu saja.

Meraih sebelah tangannya, ia tahu hal itu sia-sia, ia tidak mungkin menggapai pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya. Menghembuskan napas berat, ia sudah merelakan seseorang dengan rambut merah indah yang selalu berada di pikirannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

Sebab dosa pertama sudah ia tabuh sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang secara tak sengaja membiarkannya mengikat dirinya dengan benang tak berujung, dengan kisah tak berujung.

Walaupun ia sendiri tahu, kisahnya ini akan berhenti pada satu hal. Pada detik ini dimana ia kehilangan kepercayaan orang yang paling penting baginya.

Ia tahu, sekarang ini dirinya sedang menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, hanya meninggalkan serpicahan cahaya yang pada akhirnya menjadi kasat mata.

* * *

Chapter 1: Our First Meet

**Forbidden**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

Note: The cover isn't belong to me. I took it from tumblr; **basketballpoetsociety**. Fully credits to the rightful owner.

* * *

Konon, makhluk yang dianalisa sebagai malaikat itu nyata. Dengan sayap-sayap putih suci yang lebar, sehalus bulu selembut sutera. Jubah-jubah putih yang mereka pakai, memberikan karisma sendiri bagi yang menerima pesona mereka.

Mereka indah, mereka bercahaya, mereka mempesona, mereka abadi. Namun apakah arti _keabadian_? Abadi merupakan saat dimana mereka akan selalu berada di dunia ini, bukan begitu? Ataukah meninggalkan suatu hal yang tidak akan musnah begitu saja dalam waktu yang singkat?

Semuanya tidak selalu indah seperti pikiran setiap manusia yang ada. Mereka tidak disebut malaikat tanpa sembarang syarat.

Seorang malaikat wajib memiliki manusia yang akan dilindungi seumur hidupnya, dijaga, diberi kasih sayang. Sampai mereka berumur genap enam belas tahun, mereka akan turun ke bumi untuk mencari manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka. Hidup dalam wujud manusia, mendekati yang tersangka, sampai akhirnya menjadikan diri mereka terikat dengan yang tersangka.

Namun ada satu hal yang harus dihindari.

Para malaikat sangat diwajibkan untuk menaruh perasaan khusus pada manusia mana pun, perasaan khusus yang tidak perlu, perasaan khusus yang menyakitkan. Perasaan khusus yang disebut cinta, yang disebut sayang, yang disebut perhatian. Semuanya merupakan larangan abadi yang berada dalam kehidupan mereka.

Oleh karena itu para malaikat sendiri memiliki sebuah perjanjian, perjanjian suci yang melarang mereka untuk turun ke bumi hingga umur mereka genap enam belas tahun, saat mereka pada akhirnya sudah meniup lilin-lilin yang menyala di atas kue mereka di hari jadi mereka itu.

Dikiranya mereka mampu mengendalikan emosi maupun perasaan mereka saat umur mereka sudah genap enam belas tahun. Karena siapa pun yang sudah memiliki perasaan khusus pada manusia saat mereka belum genap enam belas tahun, hukuman yang diberikan yaitu berada di dalam sangkar burung emas yang melarang mereka untuk keluar, seakan mengitari dunia para malaikat sekalipun.

Dan hukuman pada mereka yang sudah genap enam belas tahun untuk memiliki perasaan khusus pada manusia adalah—

—kehilangan sepasang sayap yang merupakan simbol keabadian mereka.

.

"Kuroko, kau tidak akan bermain bersama kami?" Gelengan kepala diberikan, memberi tanda bahwa pemuda yang ditanya memberikan jawaban tidak, yang langsung disambut dengan hembusan napas kasar.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Tidak kali ini."

"Aaah, Kuroko _teme_! Kau akhir-akhir ini tampak begitu diam, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa alasanmu berbuat demikian!" Hembusan napas itu terdengar lagi, membuat pemuda yang disebut Kuroko itu memberikan tatapan mata datar yang merupakan khasnya.

Tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Pemandangan berupa gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang selembut kapas, yang tak lain dari awan-awan yang terbesar tertangkap jelas oleh kedua iris mata biru mudanya.

"Begitukah? Aku harus meminta maaf untuk itu, Kagami-kun."

"Ya ya, apa katamu." Lambaian tangan singkat yang tertangkap di sudut matanya diberikan, Kagami melambaikan tangannya dengan malas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan bersama dengan Tatsuya, kau dapat menyusul kami jika kau berubah pikiran."

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, Kagami-kun," tuturan sopan itu diberikan namun Kuroko sendiri tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mengubah pikirannya. Memberikan tatapan singkat pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, Kuroko mendapati Kagami tengah memberikan senyum lebar padanya.

Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, sebelum akhirnya pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di obrolan singkat tadi membuka kedua sayap putihnya lebar-lebar, dan menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko tak lama kemudian.

Memutar kembali tatapannya ke pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, gumpalan-gumpalan tipis itu tidak bergerak-gerak begitu saja, terkena tiupan angin dan juga arah udara yang tidak beraturan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa bosan yang terpancar di kedua iris biru yang terlihat kosong itu. Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas kecil yang tidak disadari oleh siapa pun.

Malaikat-malaikat lainnya berlalu-lalang di hadapan matanya, tampaknya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran malaikat kecil yang tengah duduk sendiri itu, terlebih lagi karena eksistensinya yang jauh lebih sedikit dibanding dengan malaikat-malaikat yang ada.

Malaikat yang baru saja meniup lilinnya kurang lebih satu bulan lalu, memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah genap enam tahun itu berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap ke bawah, ia mendapati sesuatu yang lain selain warna putih yang mendominasi kuat di tempatnya berdiri ini.

Awan-awan merupakan tempat dimana para malaikat tinggal, namun Kuroko tidak melupakan fakta bahwa di bawah sana banyak sekali petualangan-petualangan yang menunggunya saat ia berusia genap enam belas tahun nanti.

Sepuluh tahun lagi, bukankah itu bukan waktu yang sebentar?

Jika ia menajamkan pendengarannya, maka suara-suara yang asing dapat memasuki indera pendengarannya. Jika ia menajamkan penglihatannya, maka hal-hal yang tidak familiar itu dapat tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Menarik napas sekali, sekali lagi yang tidak dapat terlihat siapa pun, malaikat kecil itu memantapkan dirinya. Ia masih ingat; dulu sekali Kagami memberitahunya bahwa ada celah yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, yang menghubungi dunia manusia dengan para malaikat ini. Meskipun tentu saja para manusia tidak akan menemukan kehidupan di gumpalan-gumpalan putih ini, bagaimana pun caranya.

Sedangkan pintu masuk utama tentu saja dikawal oleh beberapa malaikat dewasa, untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan beruntungnya Kagami menemukan celah kecil itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Kuroko harus bersyukur bahwa tubuhnya itu kecil, tidak merepotkannya untuk sekedar melewati celah tersebut dan menyampaikan dirinya di dunia manusia.

Kalau bisa sekarang, kenapa harus menunggu hingga sepuluh tahun ke depan lagi? Kalau ia memang sudah penasaran, kenapa tidak mencari tahu sekarang?

Untuk sekali ini saja, Kuroko Tetsuya ingin membuat kenakalannya di usia muda.

.

Mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya pelan, kedua tangan yang berada di kanan kiri sisi ayunan tersebut mengerat.

"Ryou-chan, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Eeh? Kenapa harus '_ssu_? Aku ingin bermain sebentar lagi, _okaa-chan_!"

"Ryou-chan, jadilah anak yang baik. Nanti dalam perjalanan pulang _okaa-chan_ akan membelikanmu es krim, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Es krim?! Yang benar '_ssu_?"

"Benar. Jadi, ayo kita pulang, ya?"

"Janji kelingking '_ssu_!"

Gelak tawa. "Iya, janji janji." Dan kedua kelingking milik kedua orang yang berbeda ditautkan.

Pemandangan selanjutnya adalah anak berambut pirang itu kini mendapati tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh wanita dewasa yang tak lain merupakan ibunya, menuntutnya untuk berjalan di jalanan yang ramai.

Pemandangan yang tak jarang didapati oleh kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu sekali lagi tertangkap dengan jelas. Namun sang pemilik mata heterokromatik tidak memberikan komentar apa pun, maupun reaksi yang berada di wajahnya. Perubahan ekspresi pun tak terlihat.

Tampaknya ia memang harus benar-benar menerima kalau dirinya tidak akan dapat merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh anak berambut pirang tadi. Ia sudah tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu semenjak wanita yang melahirkannya itu mengalami kecelakaan sekitar dua tahun lalu dan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Sedangkan ayahnya? Semenjak kematian sang ibu, ayahnya itu menjadi semakin sibuk dari hari ke hari, tanpa sadar meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumahnya yang besar itu, kesepian dan sendirian namun dirinya pun tak menyadari hal itu. Bahkan beliau mulai mendidik anak semata wayangnya secara tidak wajar dan berlebihan dari anak-anak seusianya.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah diajarkan untuk selalu tegas, mementingkan kemenangan lebih dari apa pun dan jika ia tidak mendapat kemenangan di tangannya, maka ia bukanlah apa-apa di dunia ini.

Yang menang akan selalu diingat dan yang kalah bukanlah apa-apa dibanding sampah.

Dengan didikan keras sang ayah, Akashi Seijuurou berubah menjadi seorang anak yang jenius, cerdas, mandiri, dan disiplin jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya. Dan tidak sekalipun anak dengan surai merah ini mengalami hal yang disebut dengan kekalahan.

Tapi tetap saja hatinya tak dapat menolak bahwa ia merasa teriris saat pemandangan akan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya berada dengan terang-terangan di hadapan matanya. Ingin sekali ia merasakan kasih sayang itu sekali lagi, walaupun dirinya sendiri mengetahui bahwa itu merupakan hal yang mustahil untuknya.

Sebelum ia dapat mengeratkan pegangannya di ayunan itu dengan lebih kuat, sebuah suara yang dikenalnya itu memanggilnya.

"Seijuurou-sama, hendaknya Anda belajar lagi karena waktu istirahat sudah selesai." Kepalanya berputar sedikit, memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada orang yang baru saja menegurnya.

Seorang pemuda paruh baya dengan seragam hitam di tubuhnya kini menunduk hormat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa membalas ucapan pemuda tersebut, Akashi turun dari ayunan yang sedari tadi didudukinya tanpa diayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

Kakinya membawanya ke dalam ruang belajar yang merupakan tempatnya bertekun setiap hari.

.

Tampaknya sekarang Kuroko tahu kenapa ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk seenaknya pergi ke dunia manusia. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin para manusia tahan dengan suasana yang begitu dingin, di sore hari ini?

Malaikat kecil yang pada dasarnya memiliki tubuh yang lemah itu berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok sementara napasnya sendiri tersengal, menghembuskan uap putih yang berasal dari mulutnya bukanlah hal yang jarang dilakukannya semenjak ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di Kyoto, Jepang.

Kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura yang berada di kanan kiri jalan mulai menampakkan diri mereka masing-masing, berlomba-lomba untuk membuka kelopak kebanggaan mereka sementara pada waktu yang sama, daun-daun mulai berusaha tumbuh setelah menerima dinginnya salju di musim dingin yang lalu.

Bahkan kedua iris biru sebiru samudera itu masih dapat melihat tumpukan salju sisa yang berada di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Angin dingin yang meniup tubuhnya hingga oleng kesana kemari juga merupakan simbol bahwa perubahan musim sedang terjadi.

Tidak tahan lagi, malaikat kecil itu terjatuh. Ia masih mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya, membuka matanya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tidak baik jika ia tiba-tiba saja harus tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan di dunia manusia sementara ia tidak memiliki seorang pun untuk menolongnya di sini. Dan bagaimana nanti jika ibunya mencarinya kesana kemari untuk makan malam? Kuroko berharap hal itu tidak terjadi.

Namun sebelum ia mampu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang terarah padanya tanpa berusaha untuk membantunya sama sekali, ia sudah terjatuh sekali lagi ke tanah. Kali ini seperti tanah mutlak menerimanya, dan ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali untuk mengangkat diri dari trotoar yang dingin ini.

Tubuhnya sepenuhnya menempel pada trotoar yang dingin, memberikan sensasi rasa yang tidak biasa dirasakannya dan Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman akan itu. Memutuskan untuk menyerah, akhirnya kedua iris mata biru mudanya menutup. Meskipun pada awalnya ia memaksa kedua irisnya itu untuk membuka.

Saat dirinya menemukan warna merah yang mempesona masuk ke penglihatannya.

.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah, ia turun dari ayunan itu kemudian berjalan melewati pemuda paruh baya yang masih dalam posisi membungkukkan badan ke arahnya, tanda bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua itu sebenarnya menaruh hormat kepadanya.

Akashi memasuki mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di pinggir taman, menandakan bahwa mobil tersebut siap membawa si tuan muda ini kembali ke kamar belajarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah Akashi yang besar.

Akashi yang sudah mengerti akan hal ini tentu saja tidak dapat mengelak ataupun memprotes akan apa yang diperlakukan padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa selama dua tahun terakhir ini, ayahnya mulai memperlakukannya demikian sejak tahun lalu. Ia selalu dipaksa untuk dapat bersikap pantas padahal usianya saja baru memasuki enam tahun.

Tapi ia tidak memprotes. Layaknya boneka tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan di dalamnya, ia tetap menjalankan perintah sang ayah, yang tentunya membuat dirinya pantas untuk dibanggakan oleh ayahnya dengan senyum di wajahnya yang merekah. Selama pertemuan-pertemuan singkat itu tidak ada kata senyum dalam kamus Akashi Seijuurou, meskipun ayahnya sudah mengisyaratkannya tiap kali. Akashi kecil mulai membantahnya.

Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan masa kecil yang indah seperti layaknya anak-anak lain, bukannya terkurung seperti ini di dalam rumah yang besar untuk mempelajari segala tata krama yang ada, membuka buku-buku tebal yang membosankan, dan menjalankan jadwal sehari-harinya dengan patuh. Si rambut merah tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk menyelinap keluar dari rumah, karena ia tahu semua akan sia-sia saja.

Dan ia selalu benar.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke luar, ia dapat melihat suasana perubahan musim dingin ke musim semi yang sudah pernah dilihatnya tahun lalu melalui kaca jendela mobilnya.

Siluet bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran, kelopaknya yang melepaskan diri dari bunga itu selalu menarik perhatiannya, diam-diam. Tunas-tunas mulai muncul, daun-daun berusaha untuk menampakkan dirinya kembali.

Sesaat pikiran Akashi kembali pada dua tahun silam, piknik terakhir yang diadakannya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya sebelum kecelakaan itu menghantam mereka masing-masing, baik fisik maupun rohani.

Kedua mata heterokromatiknya terus saja menyusuri tiap inchi yang berada dalam pandangannya, sampai akhirnya kedua matanya itu tertuju pada sebuah—atau tepatnya seorang anak kecil yang tengah berbaring—atau terpaksa berbaring?—di ramainya trotoar yang ada.

"Berhenti," suara itu rendah dan dalam, mengandung dominasi yang besar di dalamnya. Meskipun hanya tuan muda Akashi yang memerintah, tentu saja sopir pribadi Akashi Seijuurou ini menghentikan lajunya roda mobil yang mereka naiki saat ini. Menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berhenti, akhirnya mobil itu berhenti sama sekali.

Sebelum memberikan penjelasan kepada pelayaan pribadinya kenapa ia berhenti begitu saja, Akashi sudah membuka pintu mobilnya yang dia putar kuncinya sebelumnya. Meloncat turun dari mobil, ia mendekati anak kecil itu.

Dan ketika ia sampai, ia menyadari surai indahnya yang berwarna biru. Tubuhnya yang kecil meringkuk begitu saja, mulutnya menghembuskan uap putih berkali-kali.

Menyadari apa yang harus dilakukan, sesaat Akashi mengangkat tubuh anak itu, dapat melihat iris matanya yang berwarna biru sebelum kedua matanya benar-benar tertutup oleh kelopak mata.

Pelayan pribadi yang menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru, Akashi menyadari hal itu. Pemilik surai merah keturunan keluarga Akashi itu menengok dan dengan suara memerintah yang sama, ia memerintahkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Bawa ia ke mobil."

Perintah dominasi Akashi adalah absolut. Oleh sebab itu, hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah pelayan tersebut tampak membawa tubuh anak kecil tak dikenal yang lain, ke dalam mobil pribadi Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri, Akashi menatap datar ke arah pelayannya itu yang membawa anak yang baru saja ditemukannya itu.

Insting kuat dari seorang Akashi; anak tersebut akan menjadi seseorang yang penting di kehidupannya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

A/N

Konbanwa minna, berhubung disini jam 11.52 PM pas saya ngetik AN ini /plak/ fic ini saya buat semalaman, entah kenapa saya dapet ide buat KiKaga (awalnya) tapi saya pikir gaada salahnya saya jadiin AkaKuro, secara saya gagitu ngeship KiKaga jadi saya takut gadapet feels-nya nanti. Dan kenapa saya bisa kepikiran KiKaga? Karena saya salah tangkep orz temen saya ngerequest AoKaga yang kemudian diganti AoKise tapi saya malah nangkepnya KiKaga -_-

Oke sekian curcol gapenting ini lol. Karena Akashi sama Kuroko belum ketemu, jadi saya ceritain dari sudut pandang mereka masing-masing. Termasuk dua karakter ini saya mau buat emosi mereka keaduk-aduk gitu(?) haha saya tau saja jahat :D

Semoga feels dan angst-nya kerasa ya hehe. Saya akhir-akhir ini buat fluff mulu, entah angst-nya masih kerasa apa ga. Mulai chapter depan sepertinya cuma dikasih liat lewat satu sudut pandang kok, kan mereka udah bareng. Terus pas misah lagi(?) nanti kebanyakan pake sudut pandang Kuroko #spoiler

Awalnya ini mau dijadiin one-shot, tapi yah nanti kepanjangan. Jadi sepertinya fic ini bakal jadi two-shots.

Udah ah saya bacot banget lol hari ini. Lagi stress kali _

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai! Mind to review? :)


End file.
